How To Save A Life
by PurpleAngel87
Summary: JONAS. A collection of unrelated drabbles inspired by the 'directions' in the 'How To Save A Life' music video. Includes various pairings, friendships and introspective pieces. In-Progress.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to with JONAS or the song 'How To Save A Life' by The Fray.

AN: This has been in the works for a very long time and was originally going to be a multi chapter story before I realised I'm not very good at I challenged myself to write drabbles.

I used the 'directions' that appear in the music video of 'How To Save A Life' as prompts of some sort. No time limit. Around 100 words. There is another part to this, to be posted soon. These drabbles aren't related to each other and feature various pairings.

Anyway this whole thing came about after I was talking to applepips/ink-stained-frenzy about trying to write drabbles, and if you haven't yet, you should read 'a simple song' by her because it is fantastic and I can't wait to have a go. A huge thanks to her for the encouragement and because she generally gets my craziness. :D And if anyone wants the full list of 'directions', please let me know. :)

(Number 9 was kind of inspired by a Friends episode involving Chandler, Joey and Monica, I think. I tried something else but that was what came out.)

* * *

**1. Listen**  
_Words – 110_

Sometimes she wishes she could just stop. Stop being a fan, just for a second. She can't help but wish it every time she injures one of JONAS. And every time she has a chance to be herself with them, she can't help but wander off in her head, and she can't explain why she doesn't hear the normal things they say, she just picks up on the rock star part of their lives.

She finds herself wishing that she could just listen to them, just maybe for one conversation, because she knows she would get along with them amazingly well, only if she could give herself the chance.

**2. Hold Still**  
_Words – 105_

Kevin found Macy waving her hands outside her locker, and moving about frantically.

"Macy! What's wrong?" he asked.

He looked at her to find her eyes were streaming with tears.

"Something's in my eye and it really stings, and I can't do anything about it -"

"Okay, just hold still, Mace."

He moved closer, his fingers moving to her face, brushing her hair out of the way. She let her eyes flutter shut and a couple of seconds later, she found her eye was fine. She wiped away her tears and looked up to find he was still looking at her.

She smiled. "Thanks, Kevin."

**3. Let it go**  
_Words – 101_

"Stupid Van Jock, dating Stella –"

"What are you going on about?" Nick interrupted.

"What do you think, Nick? Van Dyke, of course," Macy answered, cheekily.

Joe glared at her. "I don't care that Stella and Van Jock are on a date right now, Misa."

Nick smirked. "Sure you don't, Joe. Just like Macy doesn't care that they're on a double date with Kevin and mime-girl."

"Hey! I don't care about that! Kevin can date who he wants," she told him.

Joe stopped Nick before he could reply. "Just, let it go, Nick."

Nick rolled his eyes. His friends were useless.

**4. Don't be scared of death**  
_Words – 100_

"Joe? What's wrong?"

He swallowed. He didn't know what to say. How could he comfort his best friend who had just lost her grandmother when he was so scared of death himself? What could he say to make things slightly better?

"I don't know what to say to her, Macy," he admitted.

She smiled. "You just have to let her know you're there for her, Joe. She's not expecting anything else."

He followed her into Stella's room, and was nearly thrown off balance when she tackled him in a hug. Holding her tightly, he whispered, "It's going to be okay."

**5. Laugh**  
_Words – 100_

"He did not," she giggled.

"He did, I'm telling you," he said, adding a nod for emphasis.

"Quit lying, Joe," she said.

He rolled his eyes. "Kevin! Did Nick get outsmarted or not by Frankie?"

The oldest brother chuckled. "Yeah. He spent a few hours gaping at Frankie."

Macy let out a laugh. "I still don't believe Frankie gave Nick good relationship advice."

"It was hilarious! Especially when Amy turned around and told him that he should probably start taking advice from his little brother," Joe laughed.

At that moment, Nick walked in, and the three burst into laughter again.

** 6. Live in love**  
_Words – 100_

"Joe! Joe, let go of me!"

Joe heard the protest, and couldn't help but smile. He would have taken her seriously if each word hadn't been accompanied by a giggle. He turned around and smirked at his best friend before pulling her along anyway. He stopped suddenly and pulled her close before starting a dance of sorts, and let out a laugh as she joined in. The pair danced around for a few minutes, completely oblivious to their surroundings, before Stella voiced a thought.

"What are we doing, Joe?"

He pulled her closer before smiling. "Living. Loving. Take your pick."

**7. Talk to someone**  
_Words – 100_

Nick let out a frustrated sigh as he heard his older brothers turn up the sound on the TV. Why was it always up to him to try and come up with the band's next hit? His brothers were both talented musicians and songwriters; surely they could help out once in a while. Not to mention, their biggest hits came from working together rather than Nick churning out a love song. So why was it only down to him to work on the next song? He walked off in search of his brothers. He just needed to talk to them.

**8. Touch**  
_Words – 100_

Everything about him turned her insides to jelly. He only had to take a step closer, and she would be speechless, breathless and everything in between. A small smile and her legs turned to jelly. Looking into his eyes, butterflies invaded her stomach. But it only took one touch for her world to crumble, for reality to set in and for her to realise how wrong it was that she was falling for her best friend's boyfriend. And how wrong it was that she didn't want to stop falling for him either until the thought of Stella invaded her thoughts.

**9. Breathe**  
_Words– 100_

"Hey, Nick, it's incredible, Joe's been holding his breath for the last two minutes," their stylist informed him.

Nick rolled his eyes and glanced at his older brother, who had his lips pressed tightly together and was staring at the wall opposite him. He smirked, knowing exactly what his brother was up to. He inched towards where his brother was stationed on the couch and reached around and pinched his nose.

His brother spluttered and jumped up exclaiming, "Dude, are you trying to kill me?"

Nick smirked and glanced over at Stella who let out a laugh. Talk about gullible.

**10. Cry**  
_Words – 100_

The fans of JONAS were always excited to meet them. The screaming and attempts to grab his shirt usually confirmed that. But when a young girl who had come to their meet and greet burst into tears, he was confused and had headed over to their 'Number 1 Super Fan' for her opinion.

"Oh, Joe. Your music means everything to some of these girls. To know that they're not alone and someone understands, is sometimes so overwhelming, that it makes them cry," she said, and he understood. That his music might indirectly make someone feel better was in itself overwhelming.


End file.
